


The Team

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Fluff, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Warlock, A Hunter, and A Titan. The balanced team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is legitimately not enough story in Destiny to keep me satisified. So I decided to make up a team of original characters to combat the darkness. And possibly just for fluff reasons. It'll probably stay Gen just because the main character is asexual (rock on) and aromantic. And I want the story to be in her pov, so yeah. Tell me what you think. I just really wanted some team dynamics and some more Destiny in my life I guess, because I'm ridiculous.

Theo aimed precisely. The ache in her arms and shoulders were constant now. Sweat glistened off her black skin. She fired, once, twice, and the last vex in the area were dead.

More would undoubtedly come in after they realized that no information was leaving this portion of Venus, but for now she leaned back and rested her head against the cliff side.

A shimmer had her throwing a heavy _**storm fist**_ towards it.

The shimmer disappeared and showed a hunter, ducking from the fist in seconds and rolling away.

Her fist crashed into the cliff side, causing it to crack and burst into a miniature hole.

“Careful, you're super jumpy today.” The hunter, Vanessa, said, standing up and eyeing Theo.

Theo scowled and dropped her hand, “That's because we've been here for a week clearing out these stupid Vex and it's like they never _end._ ”

Vanessa gave a small smile, “I know.” She crossed her arms, “On the plus side, I've checked the boundaries while you dealt with the stragglers, and no vex in at least three miles from our position.”

“Good, where's Nick?” Theo scanned the area, but no one was nearby, and the only thing moving were the leaves of the little vegitation left on Venus.

At least half of Venus was covered in forests, though most of the life forms were dead just from Vex, and no doubt it would take decades if not centuries before the Guardians could fix the ecosystem once the Vex were destroyed.

Vanessa shrugged, “I didn't see him on my way back. He's probably handling finding our shelter. Because someone didn't want to 'trek through grim and mud just for a cave that will be cold and dank'.”

Theo flushed, and turned her head away. She hated that the helmet she wore now, a rare find, showed her face. “I don't like mud.”

“But blood and guts are fine.” A male voice said.

Vanessa waved at Nick, and smiled, “She's a dirty fighter.”

Theo knocked her head against the cliff. “I understand why my mentor disapproved of this team so much. I would have been better off on a full titan team like she told me to do.”

“You would miss us.” Vanessa smirked, “And you wouldn't have anyone to talk to about how your mentor still wants you to _try_ dating.”

Theo sighed, “Asexual as fuck and she still doesn't understand how I don't find anyone attractive.”

Nick sat down. “I need a rest before we head to the cave I found.”

“I knew it.”

The sun glinted off their helmets, and for a moment with all the dead vex they had slain this week, it felt like the light of the Traveler was with them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on Venus. Still fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubt this will be anything consistent to these little snippets. They just happen when I get inspiration from my destiny characters or when I'm in the car or something.
> 
> As always unbeta'd.

Theo charged into the middle. The thrum of light ran through her; it felt tremendous, and with an instinct alone she pulled it to her fists and slammed the earth.

Her _**Fist of Havoc**_ destroyed the remaining Vex around her in seconds and left a two foot crater under her.

Vanessa appeared beside her and leaned heavily against Theo. “That was awful.”

Their ghosts beeped and Nick's voice came through, “What the fuck was that?”

A second of scanning their once pristine hide out, the wrecked battlefield showed a figure lying on his back with a ghost floating above him.

For a moment Theo worried that Nick was severely injured and the Guardian encampment was thirty miles north of here and their ships where ten miles away. Even at their top speed (non-regulation but Theo would not lose one of her team-one of her friends) it might not be enough time.

Then Nick sat up and she exhaled, “Lazy ass.”

Vanessa eyed her and smirked.

Nick's voice came through their ghosts, “I heard that!” Who's the one who topped both your kills today? 90 kills and someone owes us drinks.”

Theo smirked at Vanessa.

“Fuck no, I got the most precision kills.” Vanessa crossed her arms and scowled.

“That does not count!” Nick and Theo yelled.

“Fine.” Vanessa huffed.

It was old hat by now, Theo and Nick stripped the Vex of any valuable engrams they could find or any ammo for their gear.

And Vanessa would try for five minutes before turning invisible and scouting the area to make sure no enemies were about to come at them.

The sun set by the time they had finished scavenging.

“Home?” Vanessa asked, hopefully.

“Definitely.” Nick said.

Theo nodded and raised her Ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, I might actually have a slight plot for this thing now, which is terrifying because I always tend to run into a wall with my more plot oriented stories.
> 
> We'll see how this goes, I have a vague idea of where I want this to lead so let's hope I can get there.
> 
> Enjoy.

“The Speaker has asked us to search the moon for any renewed Hive activity.” Vanessa's ghost said from the table where all three ghosts were doing something, Vanessa swore it was a game.

Theo wasn't so sure.

A groan came from one of the bean bags to Theo's right.

Vanessa popped up, “Didn't we just do a bunch of missions on Venus? What else does that stuck up space debris want from us?”

“Vanessa!” Nick grinned from the other side of the couch Theo sat on.

Theo rolled her eyes. “Time and importance?”

Nick's ghost spoke this time, “Very and preferably as soon as possible.”

“Great so much for a few days off.” Nick stood up and disappeared down a hall.

Vanessa followed suit.

Five minutes later they were out of their apartment and their ghosts set the alarm.

“At least you'll get enough glimmer to buy us more drinks.” Nick said.

“Nick.” Theo groaned.

Vanessa growled, “You watch I'll get all the kills this mission!”

Several new guardians eyed them as they passed.

At least one or two titans, warlocks and hunters waved before they climbed into Theo's ship.

“Set the destination please, Tin.” Theo said.

“I wish you wouldn't call me that.” Tin, Theo's Ghost, said but he diligently went to work.

The bright glow of the sun lit up the traveler, golden, light purple, and gray.

The ship took off, and the moon appeared on screen.

Another screen flickered and several children from the City were shown waving as their ship flew by.

Vanessa snorted. “Look at all of those gross kids.”

“They are adorable.” Nick smiled and waved back.

“They can't see you, idiot.” Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Leaving Orbit.” Nick's Ghost said, loudly.

Theo snorted and set her hands on the panel in front of her. It would only take three hours at the most to reach the moon and by then they would have a set route to revisit the hive catacombs, Theo grimaced.

A large hand patted her shoulder, “Hey we'll protect each other.” Nick smiled at her.

Theo nodded and smiled back.

~.~

The trip down from the ship made Theo feel off, it always did. She shivered and ran a hand over her left arm. “Which entrance should we use?”

Vanessa opened her mouth.

Theo slashed the air with a hand, “No, no splitting up. I don't want what happened to us last time to happen again.”

Vanessa paled and nodded.

Nick winced and pulled Vanessa into a hug. “Hey it's not your fault, right Theo?”

Which it wasn't, not-no--Theo doesn't blame Vanessa for it, it had been a good strategy, split up, and kill off as many hive as possible then regroup at the center of the next room. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it back up.”

Vanessa shrugged off Nick's arm and smiled, “It's not a big deal,” She smirked and waved a hand, “I pretty much saved all your asses,” Her voice wavered before she pulled up her hood and her mask turned dark.

Theo bit back a sigh, and quickly surveyed the area. There was a guardian in the distance, and from their casual stance it appeared the area at least was clear. Which was good.

It made it clear that even if the hive and fallen had retreated the Speaker still sent Guardian's to patrol the area.

“Let's go down to the left, the hells mouth entrance had the most activity when we were here last. If I remember right there was a group that handled a monster there.” Theo grimaced. She was glad they hadn't been the team to handle that behemoth, someone had brought back a hand from the damn thing, and it was at least the size of her whole torso.

They held their ghosts and summoned their sparrows.

Theo took point, leading them past the lone Guardian who looked at them before going back to checking over his weapons, and towards the path leading down to the hellsmouth.

The path was empty and while it would have normally reassured Theo that the moon was still empty of activity, the fact that the Speaker requested a full fireteam for this mission left her suspicious and tightening her grip on her sparrows handles.

There, the path opened up and showed a deep crater, and to the right the glowing beacon that indicated the entrance to the Hive's underground catacombs.

“Vanessa check out the first room, see if there are any Knights guarding the entrance while you're cloaked.” Theo said through their ghosts. She stopped her sparrow, and felt the gentle bump of Nick and Vanessa's sparrows sending her an inch forward.

Vanessa dropped down from her sparrow and nodded, “Snipe?”

“No, we'll take them out together.” Theo got off her own sparrow and readied her assault rifle. A rare find that suited her well, or at least she enjoyed the high stability even if the range of the weapon could be...better.

Nick stepped up behind her, “It's too quiet right?” His hand bumped her arm and he backed up a step.

Theo nodded, “I don't like it. Even the fallen aren't here. It's...disconcerting.”

A glimmer at the edge of their vision had both of them raising weapons up.

Vanessa appeared from her cloak and she tilted her head, “Nervous?”

Nick huffed, “See anything?”

“One Knight, just one. Either they don't have the strength of numbers anymore or...” Vanessa crossed her arms.

“Or it's basic enough security to make sure they have a warning and no more.” Theo rubbed her forehead.

“The speaker will want more than that.” Vanessa grumbled, her fingers tapping against her arm, “Go in?”

Nick's helmet tilted towards Theo.

Theo bit her lip. The hive had never been so reclusive as this, they were far more prone to rituals and not being even remotely worried about the guardians presence on the moon. But the speaker wouldn't be okay with such a simple report. “I'll take point again. I can take the most damage.”

“Theo.” Nick scowled. “We don't need a titan as a meat shield.”

“It's practical.” Theo huffed.

“It would also be practical for me to go first because I have the cloaking mechanism.” Vanessa raised her chin.

“Yeah but you're armor can't handle what mine can.” Theo cut her hand through the air, “We're wasting time and the more we talk the more chance the Hive will notice our energy, light, or will sense us through their magic or tech, Traveler knows even Vanessa's cloaking can't beat their tech for more than a few minutes.”

Both Nick and Vanessa's shoulders tensed before they nodded in unison.

Theo kept her assault rifle at the ready, walking as quietly as Vanessa had taught her and Nick after the last stealth mission gone awry.

The Knight stood in the middle of the room leading into the caverns of the Hive.

Theo motioned for Vanessa.

A brush of air and Vanessa was crouched beside Theo, aimed her sniper and fired.

The Knight fell, head exploding into red and black pieces.

Nick waved a hand and the body disintegrated in a burst of void energy.

The trio crept down the tunnel, and into the first cavern with high pillars and an opening leading into a large abyss.

No wizards, no thralls, and no acolytes or Knights.

 

 

 

 

Without exception every cavern and hollow tunnel they entered was empty of hive.

It made them wary, and Theo had raised her rifle a dozen times at shadows.

They were nearing something with immense power, or at least Tin said there was a concentration of darkness nearby.

Theo glanced back at the two before opening her palm and Tin appeared and started to unlock the door.

A heavy _ROAR_ echoed through the hallway and they raised their guns.

“Shit.” Vanessa cloaked and only a faint glimmer showed her jumping, three times, until she reached a nook above them.

Theo moved in front of Nick and ran her hand over her grenades, she had at least three pulse grenades, hopefully enough for the thrall that would undoubtedly show up.

Nick sighed, “It was so _easy_.”

“I know. I'm glad they finally showed up.” Vanessa said.

Three portions of the walls cracked and thralls spilled into the room.

Theo started firing, destroying three thralls with quick bursts. Another three came at the two guardians on the ground and she fired until they fell.

Nick's hand cannon fired off the heads of five thrall before he started reloading.

A wizard appeared behind the second wave of thrall, and it screeched before it's head exploded.

“One down.” Vanessa muttered, the sound of her reloading her sniper rifle in the background.

Theo threw the first pulse grenade at the nearest hole in the wall.

It burst into a pulsing arc of energy, electrifying nearby thrall, and keeping the ones inside the hall away.

“How much time do you need to use a nova bomb?” Theo asked.

Nick fired twice into the chest of an acolyte that had just appeared on the left side of the room. “Need at least a minute. I can throw a vortex grenade, though.”

“As many as you can would help.”

More Hive were flooding the room.

Two shots from above rang through the room and one of the three Knights in the room fell.

“There are way too many of them. I can go if Nick's not ready.” Vanessa didn't wait, dropped down from her perch and she moved forward, a knife blade in the face of a thrall, another, and another before light started to burst from her skin, blue ethereal glow encompassed Vanessa. Her small knife changed into a long _**A**_ _ **rc**_ _ **B**_ _ **lade**_ , and she twirled on the spot arc energy exploding from her and destroying five thralls nearby. She jumped blade cutting deep into a wizard's chest, slicing through it's body and cutting into the head of a Knight, and then another Knight quick strikes, one, two, three, before she jumped back and the energy disappeared. Light orbs burst from around her and fell to the floor.

Theo felt the heavy claw punch her helmet, shields almost down. She punched the thrall into dust, and huffed. She had been distracted and shouldn't have paid so much attention to Vanessa.

“Alright Theo?” Nick raised his palm and void energy surrounded an Acoylte before crumbling.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She started firing again.

“Nice work right?” Vanessa huffed, moving back in between Theo and Nick. “Need to catch my breath though.”

“We can handle it.” Theo fired again, the enemies weren't thinning. Whatever was behind them must be important.

“I've got it open.” Theo's ghost said.

“Get behind me and then run.” Theo growled, walking into the orbs of light and feeling the pure energy of another Guardian's light. It strengthened her own, and she pulled at it until it brimmed underneath her skin.

She jumped and coalesced the light into her fists. _**Fist of Havoc**_ , rocked the hallway, destroying the thrall near her and the two wizards floating nearby. Orbs of light burst from their corpses, and she dashed towards the open door. She slide through just as Nick and Vanessa closed it shut.

“Fuck.” Nick sighed.

Heavy crashing against the door.

“That won't hold for long.” Vanessa knocked her head back and then looked up. “Holy shit.”

Theo frowned, and turned away from the door.

In front of them was a body the size of, well, almost the size of that Behemoth the Tower Guardians had whispered about.

Black and green energy swirled around it, and for a second Theo could swear light shined in one of the empty sockets.

“Holy shit.”

 


End file.
